phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Episode Summary The episode starts of with Candace talking into a banana, pretending it's a telephone and it's Jeremy on the other end. Linda Flynn walks by, telling her she's going out and asks if she's going to be talking into that banana all day. In the backyard, Phineas and Ferb are using a "mariachi tree" to entertain themselves, as Isabella walks in, trying to say her catch phrase, but is cut off by her hiccups. Phineas tells her that's one bad case of hiccups and tells her they need to scare them out of her, and asks her what she's afraid of. She tells him that she was afraid of a haunted house at the fair once, and Phineas decides to build a super one. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair (through the trash can; first the wrong one, though) and is informed that Doofenshmirtz has disappeared. He gives him two reasons: Magic elves transporting him to an angry corn land, or being at an island with a giant "D" on it at the exact coordinates they lost his trace at. He then tells Perry to forget the first one, and to get onto it. Perry runs off to his ship, and an extended version of his song plays. Candace walks into the backyard as Phineas and Ferb are still planning. She calls them freaks and is told of their plans. She then goes into the house to call their mom, and the number she calls is Jeremy's! She does the "breaking up" bit where she crumples paper and then screams silently. Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's lair, where he is trapped by arm, tail, and leg restraints. Doofensmirtz goes over what he knows Perry did, then reveals that it belonged to his mentor, Professor Destructicon. (Kevin to his friends.) He then reveals that he was asked to destroy the hideout, which he would do with a disintivaporator. Candace calms down and calls the Johnson's again. The one who picks up is Suzy. She claims that Candace called for Jeremy, then crinkles paper. before Suzy hangs up, Candace admits that she wanted to speak to Jeremy, who invites her over. She covers the phone with her hand and screams. Phineas hears the scream and says to Ferb that he really should save them for the haunted house. Phineas calls all of his friends and informs them of Isabella's hiccups and how the haunted house operates. He tells them to find what they're most scared of. Back to Candace, she arrives to Jeremy's house. Just as her near the door,Suzy throws her poodle onto Candace. It bites her. Suzy then open the sprinklers and spray on Candace, which makes her fall down to the mud. Suzy then controls the RC truck to shot mud on her, just as Jeremy walks out. She leaves, but Jeremy has no clue why she leaves. To Doofenshmirtz, he is ready to lift off. But he can't find his key to the escape plane. Perry, noticing the key is near him, hides it under his foot. He then makes Doofenshmirtz stall for time by making him do anything to get the key. Isabella then walks in the backyard then spots the house. Phineas appears behind her with a monster costume to scare her, but didn't work out. Phineas leads her into the house, and held her hand all the way and sings. On the way, they met two very non-scary things: Baljeet as a failed math test, and Buford as Suzy Johnson. Doofenshmirtz than trades that if he frees Perry he will give him the key. He than accepts than flies the plane away, followed by Perry. Once the doctor sees Perry in the back, the two begin to fight. Isabella's hiccups are still not cured so Phineas decides to use lightning. But during Perry's battle he accidentally lifts the haunted house. Everyone evacuates, but Phineas get's stuck in the house. He falls out, but is saved by a makeshift trampoline Isabella and her Fireside Girls make from sashes. He then lands in her arms, and Isabella's hiccups are cured. Perry escapes, but Doofenshmirtz throws the disinitivaporator at him, and it crashes into the haunted house, making it disappear. In the end, Isabella tells Candace about her hiccups, so she pretends to have a heavy one to get Jeremy's attention. Songs * Perry the Platypus (full-length) * Candace (Who's That Girl) * One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good * mexican song Goofs *Django suddenly appears when the haunted house is being blown away. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (None) Ferb's Lines * "Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" (Line in One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good) * ("That was a great day, Ferb. What did you think was the spookiest thing?") "Definitely the giant floating baby head." Whatcha doin'? * Isabella, thrice: :* Hey Phineas, whatcha do-''hic! :* I just came by to see whatcha do-''hic''-ing. :* Hi Phineas, whatcha do... Ph-Phineas? hic! Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters a trash can, to find it is the wrong one and is full of garbage, he then jumps into the one next to it, which this one leads him to his lair. Evil Jingles Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Island! Doofenshmirtz's Mentor's Hideout! End Credits The last verse of One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good. During the end logos, Ferb is heard laughing evilly and Isabella hiccuping and saying "Darn." Memorable Quotes Doofenshmirtz (To Agent P) Am I getting warmer?Hmm?( Perry dosen't answer) Ah- ha! The sofa! My keys fell between the cushions, right?(Still no respond from Perry) Ah...no. Oh, come on! I defeated you fair and square, Perry the platypus. Why can't you accept your death with dignity and maturity and play you getting hot or cold with me?( Perry scowls) Fine be that way, I'll find my keys myself and teach you the meaning of grace under fire.( the Disintevaporator beeps)( Dr. Dofenshmirtz gets on his knees and pleads to Perry) Please, I'll do anything! Oh, for the love of great Ceaser's ghost, what would you have me do?( Perry makes the doctor balance on one foot, on top of a rubber ball, while spinning two plates. Background Information * 16th episode produced. 39th episode aired, first broadcast on October 3, 2008. *This episode appeared on the US DVD Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas as a "never before seen" episode. *In the song, ''One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good, Phineas holds Isabella's hand the entire time. *The theme song for Perry the Platypus is extended. *When we see Candace in the elevator leaving the haunted house, a much lighter, upbeat version of One Good Scare Ought to Do You Some Good can be heard. *For the first time, Lawrence Fletcher does not appear in a half-hour length episode. *This episode is Phineas' second near-death appearance *This episode reveals that Isabella's deepest fear is losing Phineas. *This episode reveals that Dr.Doofenshmirtz doesn't play golf. *When the mariachi band plays, the theme sounds similar to when Pinky appears in an episode. *In many Latin American countries and Spain, the episode aired as "Un Buen Susto Puede Bastar", or in English that is "A Good Scare Can Be Enough". * Episode description from 2008 Phineas and Ferbruary press release: [http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_100108.html Phineas and Ferb (Disney Channel Press Release)] ::In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It," when Isabella gets the hiccups, Phineas and Ferb build a haunted house to scare them out of her. Meanwhile, Candace gets distracted from tattling on her brothers when she is invited over to Jeremy's house and meets his terrifying little sister, Suzy. Continuity *Chronologically and in production order, this is Suzy's first appearance. * ''The Giant Floating Baby Head'' makes several appearances in the course of the series. This episode marks the first instance where the main characters interact with it. * When Candace tells Phineas and Ferb about what happens when Mom gets home, she says, "You are going down, down, down, down, down," which she says in Rollercoaster. Allusions *'''The Haunted Mansion: As Candace is running through the hallways of the haunted house, she is chased into the vampire's room by a floating candelabra. This is a reference to the Walt Disney World attraction, "The Haunted Mansion", in which a candelabra is seen in the endless hallway. *'Beetlejuice:' The song One good scare ought to do it, as well as the rollercoaster ride at the end is reminiscent of the 1990's cartoon series, Beetlejuice. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Swampy Marsh, Cymphonique Miller, Ariel Winter References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro